For Honor
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Sus facciones han estado entre ellos en una guerra durante mil años. Pero el destino de tres héroes va mas allá de esa guerra sin sentido. Ahora como heraldos de DxD harán retumbar el mundo de las tres facciones por gloria y honor.


**Devil: Muy buenos días a toda mi audiencia. Vaya dos fics nuevos en un fin de semana?. ¿No creen que soy un buen autor?. Pues lo soy…. NAH.**

 **Como pueden ver este es un fic de un cruce de DxD con For Honor**

 **La verdad no hay mucha ciencia pero tuve que pensar bien como mezclarlos. Espero que les guste.**

 **Recuerden que pueden leer mis demás historias en mi perfil. Lo último que actualice fue Devilman y lo próximo será Viernes 13.**

 **Espero nuevamente que disfruten el cap.**

 **No poseo ningún elemento…**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **-** Hola-Habla normal

- **Hola** -habla de un ser superior o narrador

- _Hola-_ Flashback

* * *

 _ **No hubo señal alguna**_

 _ **Llego sin previo aviso**_

El paisaje de un castillo rodeado de plantaciones de trigo fue rápidamente cambiado por un desastre de proporciones bíblicas, hectáreas completas de tierra eran levantadas y removidas causando destrucción. El cielo era de color negro, los truenos azotaban la tierra. De los posos una sustancia de color negro con tierra, eran lanzados hacia el cielo. El suelo comenzó a dividirse formando un abismo en medio del castillo, llevándose consigo parte del castillo y la vida de cientos de personas

 _ **La ruina lo cubrió todo**_

El castillo medieval estaba en ruinas, el fuego se encargaría de consumir lo que quede. Un castillo oriental estaba pasando por la misma tragedia, castillo que desapareció en un mar de fuego y lamentos. Y por ultimo una fortaleza en una montaña la cual en medio de ella ahora residía un abismo de fuego y sufrimiento.

 _ **Algunos desesperados lucharon por sobrevivir…**_

Un vikingo había estado vagando por el campo de batalla, por lo que parecía ser por días hasta que encontró una naciente de agua, sin dudar comenzó a beber de ella, sin saber que esta ya tenía dueño.

 **CLANK**

El vikingo bloqueo el ataque de un samurái con su hacha pero este le dio una patada en su escudo mandándolo unos metros atrás. El samurái se limito a mirarlo y trazo una línea entre él y el agua como diciendo "mío" al vikingo no le gusto y estaba dispuesto a pelear por el agua al igual que el samurái

Su combate se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una espada al girarse notaron a un caballero encima de unas ruinas, el cual al caer recogió su espada y se unió al conflicto. Se mantuvieron en guardia mirándose los unos a los otros, esperando el momento de atacar.

 _ **Quizás hubo una oportunidad para la paz**_

Los guerreros bajaron momentáneamente sus armas

 _ **Pero desesperación y confianza rara vez son aliadas**_

El vikingo vio el agua y noto que no había suficiente para todos, tendrían que luchar…

 **ARRRRGGG**

Con un grito del vikingo los otros dos se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a luchar.

 _ **Y así comenzó un milenio de conflictos**_

 _ **1000 años de guerra**_

Durante ese tiempo el paisaje había cambiado pero pareciera ser que aquellos que luchasen en esta guerra siempre eran los mismos

 _ **Los mejores guerreros que se conocen del mundo**_

 _ **Los motivos del conflicto ya se han olvidado**_

 _ **Y aun así resisten buscando un signo de paz…**_

 _ **Pero el destino de tres héroes no reside en este mundo**_

 _ **Yace mas allá de donde ningún ser haya podido llegar**_

 _ **Sus destinos enlazados por un dragón**_

 _ **Solamente motivados por una causa**_

 _ **Su Honor….**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AHHHHHHHHH!**

 _No puedo recordar que sucedió hace dos días…_

 **CLANK**

 _Lo último que recuerdo fue una explosión luego de que logramos expulsar a los invasores de nuestra fortaleza…_

 _-_ ¡MUERE SAMURAI!

 **CLANK**

En medio de un salón que parecía un campo de batalla se hallaban dos guerreros. Uno tenía una gran musculatura, estaba lleno de tatuajes, manejaba dos hachas en sus manos, estaba cubierto con una armadura de cuero y anillos de metal este estaba atacando a una figura de menor tamaño. El otro poseía una armadura de aspecto oriental, la mayoría de su armadura es de color negro con detalles en rojo al igual con su máscara. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los samuráis su máscara no era humana, era la de un dragón. A diferencia los demás guerreros de su clase, este poseía una katana más grande una Nodachi y su armadura era un poco más ligera, con las cuales estaba ganando la pelea.

El Berserker trato de cortar a su enemigo con sus hachas, pero el samurái bloqueo hábilmente con su espada. Al estar tan cerca de su enemigo el nórdico le dio una patada en el pecho de su enemigo enviando al Kensei unos metros atrás, el nórdico levanto sus brazos en un nuevo intento de acabar con su enemigo, el samurái ya recuperado se lanzo contra su oponente.

 **AHHHHHH**

Ambos combatientes estaban a dos metros uno del otro, el vikingo con ambas hachas incrustadas contra en suelo en una posición agachada. El samurái por su lado tenía su espada sujetada con ambas manos hacia la izquierda ligeramente hacia atrás. Fue una batalla muy dura pero había una diferencia crucial al final de esta pelea, la espada del samurái es aquella que derramo la sangre del enemigo…

 **GHA!**

El nórdico cayó muerto pues en uno de sus costados poseía un corte que lo traspasaba de lado a lado. El samurái casi lo había rebanado por la mitad, pero fue suficiente para dar muerte a su enemigo.

Con hábil movimiento de su espada saco cada gota de sangre de ella y se dispuso a seguir moviéndose, esta pelea atraería la atención de los caballeros, sin duda estaba en una mala posición.

 _Hace dos días expulse a los invasores de nuestras murallas, durante los últimos momentos de la batalla un barril de pólvora exploto muy cerca de mi después todo se volvió negro…_

El Kensei abandono la sala del santuario, continuo caminando por los largos pasillos, siempre caminando con cautela, ya sabía que este santuario había sido invadido por dos grupos de enemigos, los caballeros y los vikingos. Obviamente era nada más que una escaramuza, las batallas reales se libraban en medio de los campos. Este templo estaba en un lugar muy remoto y no poseía ninguna utilidad estratégica, pero debía salir de aquí no sabía cuantos más rondaban por ahí.

 _Desperté un día después de la explosión en lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro de un bosque que no reconocía. Por suerte no poseía heridas graves de la explosión. Cuando pude ser consciente de mi entorno y de asegurarme que tenía mi espada conmigo pude idear una forma de salir de esta…_

Tras unos minutos de caminar llego a lo que parecía ser el salón principal del culto. Era una habitación enorme, los techos se alzaban varios metros sobre la cabeza de Kensei, las paredes eran blancas con pinturas y escrituras muy antiguas. Pero lo más resaltante era la enorme estatua de un dragón hecho de piedra roja con una postura intimidante extendiendo sus alas en todo su esplendor. Pero a los pies de la estatua se hallaba una especie de pozo el cual no se podía ver el fondo y que en sus bordes tenía escritos en un dialecto muy antiguo, más antiguo que cualquier otro que allá visto.

El samurái quedo hipnotizado por unos instantes por la escultura. Pero fue sacado de ese estado por el sonido de pisadas provenientes de uno de los pasillos que daban al Hall. Usando sus habilidades utilizo la estatua para subirse a una de las vigas del techo. Justo en ese momento dos caballeros con unos distintivos azules entraron.

-Dime, ¿sabes para quien es este santuario?- Dijo uno.

-La verdad ni idea, sabemos que este santuario está dedicado a una especie de dios antiguo, no se sabe mucho sobre él, esa información se perdió en el tiempo, solo sabemos que este es el lugar donde se daban ofrendas a una especie de Dragón rojo gigante.-Le contesto el otro.

Así ambos caballeros salieron del hall por el otro pasillo. El samurái contemplaba esta nueva información. Sonaba muy interesante pero bastante inútil por el momento. Aun no sabía dónde se encontraba.

 _Al encontrarme en un lugar inexplorado no podía tener la guardia baja. En ese momento a lo lejos note el santuario, estaba a solo unas horas de viaje, con algo de suerte este lugar no tendría enemigos. Cuando llegue el lugar estaba vacío, se notaba que no había habido gente en mucho tiempo. Eso es bueno podría aprovecharlo para descansar. Me encontré con unos árboles frutales mientras venia hacia aquí. No me llevo mucho tiempo encontrar un lugar cómodo para dormir, apenas cerré mis ojos ya estaba dormido. Cuando estaba por despertar me encontré con un vikingo tratando de matarme, vaya forma de despertar…_

Ahora con los caballeros fuera de escena pudo acercarse más a la estatua y con ella al foso. Noto que los bordes del mismo estaban hechos de una piedra oscura pero a la vez brillante, posiblemente Ónix, en ella estaban los grabados antiguos. El Kensei se acerco a inspeccionar las escrituras en ellas pudo ver su reflejo y con eso el hacha que venía por su cabeza…

 **CLANK**

El Kensei había bloqueado exitosamente el ataque, se separaron un segundo después. Al samurái se le complico pues detrás de él se encontraba el foso. El vikingo trato de aplastarlo con su hacha pero el samurái lo esquivo. Mientras el hacha del samurái un estaba en el suelo el Kensei la uso como un trampolín para saltar encima de él y mientras caía darle un tajo en la espalda.

El vikingo grito de dolor pero cuando se dio vuelta solo vio al samurái dando un tajo hacia el… antes de que callera al piso decapitado junto al foso. Su cabeza callo por el agujero, pasaron varios segundos pero aun no se escuchaba que llegara al fondo.

El samurái limpio su espada nuevamente. En cuanto al cuerpo decapitado la sangre brotaba libremente del de la herida haciendo que esta sea vertida inconscientemente sobre las hendiduras de los escritos. Sin que nadie las vean estas despedían un leve brillo carmesí.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

En ese instante las dos puertas que daban al salón fueron abiertas por una patada cada una. De un lado estaban muchos vikingos armados con hachas, espadas y escudos. Y del otro lado estaban los caballeros armados con espadas largas y cortas, escudos y alabardas.

Tan pronto como se notaron se enfrascaron en un mortal combate por el dominio del santuario. Tan metidos estaban en su enfrentamiento que casi no notaron al Kensei…casi.

Había dos en específico que estaban mirando directamente al samurái. Uno era un Invasor vikingo, este era un poco más delgado y bajo que los demás, se lo notaba más joven que los demás, pero no por eso era menos peligroso, como los de su tipo tenia consigo un hacha de batalla a dos manos, su equipo lo protegía un poco más que el de los otros vikingos.

El otro que no despego su mirada del samurái fue un caballero Guardián, a diferencia de los demás la armadura que portaba poseía un ligero color amarillento, como todo los de su clase poseía una espada larga.

Esto lo noto el samurái. Sabía que si quería salir de esta tendría que enfrentarse a ellos o morir en el intento.

 **RAAAAA**

Con un grito de guerra el vikingo se lanzo contra el samurái, este bloqueo el ataque con su espada, al aplicar mas fuerza hiso que el golpe sea desviado que le diera al caballero. Ahora el cual trato de cortar al vikingo con tajo descendente. Este lo esquivo en el último segundo pero dejo espacio para que el samurái le diera una patada haciéndolo tambalear, por su parte el caballero uso la distracción para dar un golpe a la cabeza del samurái con la empuñadura de su espada.

Para ellos era como si fueran los únicos en la sala, su pelea solo podría ser descrita como magnifica. Ninguno ellos se percato que el borde del foso había sido llenado por la sangre del vikingo decapitado y las runas comenzaron a brillar. Si alguien se acercaba podría notar que en el fondo del foso había ahora una pequeña luz.

Para los tres guerreros su pelea era más importante, si alguien se metía en ella era rápidamente eliminado, no importaba de qué lado estabas, te metías en medio y terminabas muerto. Sin que ellos se percatasen lentamente se habían movido más cerca del foso, hasta el punto en que casi peleaban en el mismo borde.

En un determinado momento el Guardián pateo al vikingo para dejarlo unos instantes al suelo. Durante esos segundos comenzó un impresionante duelo de espadas contra el Kensei, chispas volaban así como el estruendo del metal contra metal.

 **CLANK!**

El samurái y el caballero se miraban intensamente mientras luchaban por el dominio con sus espadas. Fue muy tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de que el vikingo venia hacia ellos con la intención de arrollarlos.

Fue una mala idea pues detrás de ellos estaba el foso haciendo que los tres caigan en el.

Lo último que vieron fue el techo del hall junto con la estatua del dragón antes de ser envueltos en una luz segadora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En ese instante el vikingo despertó, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en un espacio totalmente blanco, ni una sola señal de vida, salvo por aquella que casi le corta la cabeza.

 **CLANK**

El hombre del norte bloqueo un ataque a traición del samurái. Estando de espaldas contra el suelo aprovecho para darle una patada y mandarlo unos metros hacia atrás. Usando esta ventaja pudo ponerse en pie antes de saltar contra su oponente.

Mientras uno defendía el otro atacaba, siguieron así hasta que una espada que choco contra sus armas los detuvo. Al notar al caballero la situación se torno en una pelea de tres flacos.

En un momento se separaron peno no bajaron su guardia ni un segundo. Estaban girando en círculos mirándose entre ellos, estudiando a su oponente.

Mientras seguían esperando el momento de atacar fueron mas consientes del entorno que les rodea, el cual era literalmente nada. Fue en ese momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que la situación no pintaba nada bien.

El vikingo fue el primero en abandonar su posición de ataque, seguido por el samurái y por último el caballero. Si querían salir de esta tendrían que trabajar juntos. Les guste o no.

 **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Fue un rugido tan estridente que hiso que el piso tiemble. Los tres se colocaron en posición de pelea pero al ver quien era su adversario supieron que era inútil. Pues frente a ellos se erguía orgulloso y poderoso un gigantesco dragón de color rojo sangre con un cuerno amarillo. Se sorprendieron un poco cuando hablo.

 **-Preséntense ante mí, mortales…**

Su voz sonaba gruesa y cargada de autoridad, ellos se acercaron, después de todo ¿que podían hacer? Eran los mejores guerreros de su tipo, pero aun así no podían contra un enemigo de este calibre.

 **-Díganme sus nombres…**

Ninguno de los tres mostró miedo alguno, ninguno temía morir. El samurái dio un paso adelante, clavando su espada en el suelo se quito el casco y la máscara revelando una melena castaña, además de ojos color miel y para sorpresa de sus compañeros un joven que no pasaba los 20 años de edad.

-Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, Kensei de las colinas de Myre.

El caballero fue el segundo y como el primero clavo su espada contra el suelo, al quitarse su casco revelo el cabello rubio junto con unos ojos grises, además de que tenía un lunar en uno de sus pómulos.

-Soy Kiba Forgeon, Guardián de Ashfeld.

El último fue el vikingo un tanto reacio al principio, haciendo lo mismo que los anteriores de un golpe clavo su hacha en el suelo y se quito el casco. Revelando una cabellera de color blanco, ojos azules y una expresión de molestia.

-Me llaman Vali Jorvic, Invasor de Valkeinheim.

El dragón sonrió, esto es lo que estaba buscando.

 **-Yo soy El Gran Rojo. Es un placer conocerlos a ustedes… mis nuevos heraldos….**

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que lea haya gustado. Lamento si en algunas partes parece un poco flojo, el motivo es que es un poco complicado hacer una pelea de tres frentes.**

 **Es un capitulo piloto (Creo que así se le dice). Dependerá de ustedes si continuo la historia.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda o idea no duden en mandarme un PM y tratare de responder lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo Devil y el equipo de TheDevilZero. Y recuerda**

 **DALE A LIKE; DEJA REVIEW Y SUSCRIBETE…(me creo Youtuber ahora XD)**

 **BYE**


End file.
